Razor Burned
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Ginny tries to get Harry's attention. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R7.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Event] Shaving for the first time

Word count: 750

Beta: CK and Tigger

A/N: This was written for The Houses Competition Y3R7.

Razor Burned

My brothers' laughter rung in my ears and my cheeks burned as I ran up the stairs. Fred and George never did know when to quit.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and looked down at my legs, the focus of their jokes today. My red hair shimmered in the sunlight. Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized they were right. I _was_ hairy.

I chewed on my bottom lip and stared at them. I was going to have to figure this out soon. Harry would be here in a couple of days and I doubted I could get away with wearing pants in this heat the whole time so he didn't notice the hair.

I ran to my mother's bathroom and quickly rummaged through her cabinets, shoving everything else out of the way until finally I found what I was looking for: a bag of plastic colorful razors. I grabbed for the bag and headed back to my room, stopping at the doorway to make sure no one else was around.

Mum wouldn't be happy if she saw me with the razors; I've asked her before about them but she has always told me that I was too young. If Fred and George saw me, I would never hear the end of it. No, it was better if no one saw.

I tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the creaky, wooden steps and sprinted to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I slammed the door closed behind me and quickly turned on the shower.

I opened the bag and grabbed one orange razor. I removed the cover and stared at the sharp, metal edges. I felt a lump form in my throat but quickly shook off my doubts. No, I had to do this. Harry was coming over.

I eyed the razor again. What was I supposed to do? I looked around the small bathroom for answers. The bathroom began to grow hot from the shower and the steam fogged up the mirror. The shower! Mum always shaves in the shower. I quickly undressed and climbed into the shower, holding the perilous razor in my hand cautiously.

Warm water ran down my body and I watched as it fell down my legs. It was now or never. I set my foot on the edge of the tub and held the razor by the handle. I placed it against my leg gently; the metal was cold but it didn't hurt. I slowly began to move the razor up and down my leg. It felt dry and rough but it wasn't hurting so I continued until both of my legs were clean shaven.

I smiled widely as I examined my legs. They were hair free, well except for a few spots, but Fred and George wouldn't be able to make fun of me now! I grinned as I threw on my clothes. The soft fabric rubbing against my now-smooth legs.

* * *

I woke up the next day excited for Harry to finally arrive. I threw on a pair of frayed jean shorts and my favorite tank top; Mum always said that it brought out my eyes and I was willing to take all the help I could get for Harry to finally notice me.

I barreled down the stairs. I slowed down when I got to the bottom of the steps and tried to catch my breath. I wanted to look perfect, not out of breath. I slowly strolled into the kitchen, swaying my hips from side to side, and gracefully folded myself into my seat at the table.

My shoulders fell once I realized Harry hadn't arrived yet, but my behavior didn't escape Fred and George.

"Why Fred, I do believe our little sister was trying to impress someone?" George joked.

"It appears so, George. Did you see the way she strutted into the room, like an utter peacock!" Fred laughed.

"So right Fred, so right. Did you see her legs though?" he said, nodding his head at my legs.

My face reddened; what was wrong with my legs? I looked down at them and that was when I noticed they were covered in red dots. Tears burned at the corner of my eyes and I ran from the room. Fred and George's laughter followed me all the way to my room. It was hopeless; Harry was never going to see me as a woman now. I would always be his best friend's little sister.


End file.
